


Our World of Despair

by Siriuscelestial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changing the mafia, Family, Friendship, Gen, Italian Mafia, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Post-Story, Slow progression of change, Tsuna becomes Decimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuscelestial/pseuds/Siriuscelestial
Summary: At eighteen, Tsunayoshi Sawada takes the mantle to become the Vongola Decimo. His reign will be the start of redemption, of change. He will be the one to uproot the entire mafia world itself. And he will be the one to bring its ways down to its knees. He will be the flame of hope in a field of calamity. So begins his reign as the Vongola's greatest boss. Here is the history that he makes.





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> *All characters belong to Amano Akira.

The Vongola planned for Tsunayoshi’s ascension to become the family’s boss two weeks after both he and his Guardians graduated from high school. The Ninth Generation, Guardians included, were positively glowing when they received Reborn’s confirmation towards Tsuna’s acceptance of the position. The obstinate teen had finally yielded to his inevitable future.

It was decided under Tsuna’s conditions that the ceremony was to be held in Japan. A break of traditional Vongola procedures, but not an overall large issue in comparison to Tsuna’s stubbornness years prior. Because what matters most is that the Vongola had a stable, capable heir. Which is why the entire family had celebrated, along with the CEDEF and other close allied families.

The only ones who refused to celebrate were those directly related to this decision. Them being the Varia, who will soon be an assassination group under Tsunayoshi alone, and the entire Vongola Tenth Generation. Other immediate friends of Tsuna - Enma, Uni, Byakuran, and Dino - also shared their discontent to Tsuna’s becoming the new boss. They were also mafia bosses of their own, hence they should have applauded gaining a strong bond with the Vongola Famiglia; they would have, if not for understanding Tsuna’s circumstances, and the hatred he had for this prejudiced world.

Tsuna, unlike what the rest of the family believed, did not fully agree to inherit the Vongola family because of its tempting wealth and power. It most certainly was not because he believed that this was his only choice towards his life. It was because he had been forced to take the position. He had seen the true monstrosities of the mafia world within his three years of high school; if he had selfishly turned away and led his own happy life, he would have perished under the guilt. It was in his own self justice and undeniable will that brought Tsuna to the last option he had for his future. 

Therefore, it would have been the largest insult towards Tsuna if his most trusted friends had also praised his hard-chosen choice. 

Nonetheless, regardless of who is in full support of the decision and who isn’t, Tsunayoshi Sawada was to formally become the Vongola’s Decimo fourteen days from now. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You’ve finally bent to your future, didn’t you, Dame-Tsuna. I had expected at least another five years of resilience, but this outcome is more than favorable.” 

Tsuna sighed, his hands clasped in front of his face as he bent over his desk. 

“Reborn. Don’t speak as though I want this path. If I could find a better choice, I would have. I don’t see my freedom as anything less than my life. Besides, you knew full well that I wouldn’t just turn away when you forcibly showed me “mafia business”.”

Reborn, who looked about twelve after the destruction of the Arcobaleno curse, only tipped his fedora.

“I have no intention of denying that. Though I mostly certainly would not say that I did it for the Vongola.”

Tsuna looked up, eyes flaring. “Then who did you do it for? Me? Don’t screw with me, Reborn. Working for Nono to bring me into the mafia world was your goal from the get-go.”

“Perhaps it was. It certainly is one of the reasons now.” Reborn hummed, Leon snoring lightly on his shoulder.

“Reborn…”

“However, Dame-Tsuna, I would prefer you put it as I did it for the entirety of the mafia instead. Your presence in the mafia is necessary if the mafia world is to change.”

Tsuna snorted. “Are you playing hero now? Because that’s some heroic claim you’re making there.”

“So what if it is? I’m not lying to you. You yourself saw what would happen if any innocent lives are misfortunately found in a mafioso’s path. You know full well that there are worse things than death in the underground world. Isn’t that why you took responsibility? To change that?”

The sound of Tsuna’s palm hitting on his desk rang through the room. 

“Yeah, sure, maybe I am trying to change it. But what of it? I don’t care that my life is sacrificed, Reborn. I knew full well from the moment I received the Vongola ring that my life is nothing compared to those I can save.”

Reborn raised his eyebrow. “Then what is your problem? If you’re fully prepared, then act like it!”

The demand was met with silence, save for the small sound of the boy gritting his teeth.

“I can be a sacrifice, Reborn. That doesn’t matter. But me becoming Vongola’s boss immediately requires me to take the others. It’s a necessity for the Decimo to bring his Guardians. If I don’t, they’ll use force. But I… I can’t do that, Reborn. My life is not worth the innocent ones I have yet to meet… but theirs? Theirs is priceless. Their lives are my everything. Their lives will weigh more than the world itself. I’m selfish, Reborn. I would rather take this responsibility alone.”

A sigh was heard from the receiving end of his words. “So you’re saying, Dame-Tsuna, that your stupid anxiety is because you’re finding a way to keep them out of it? They won’t, Tsunayoshi. If their lives are your everything, then your life is their hope. They’ll go with you wherever you go, Tsuna. That’s why they’re your Guardians.”

“Precisely why I’m worrying. I know they’ll try to follow me to Italy after the ceremony. I know that they’ll just laugh off my anxiousness and worries. And I can’t do that.”

“Dame-Tsuna. Do not underestimate your Guardians. They are strong. They can weather out whatever the mafia swings at them. They are, essentially, my students too. Don’t underestimate my students.”

Reborn got up out of his seat, and made his way to the door of Tsuna’s room. He didn’t stop to comfort his student, whose face was wet with tears and voice croaking with cries of uncontrollable sadness. He only tipped his fedora and walked out, leaving only cold words for the crying teen.

“Don’t turn tail now, Tsuna. You’ve already stepped on this path. They have, too. It won’t do you any good to regret. You can only look forward from here.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dino looked at his younger brother with concern, wrinkles creasing between his brows as his face contorted in worry.

“Are you sure, Tsuna? It won’t be easy. In the end, your Guardians are not all from the mafia.”

The boy only smiled in return. Tear marks were still clearly visible on his pale cheeks. “I’m certain. I have to do this, Dino. If I am to drag them into this inconceivable mess, I need their families’ consent. Because my Guardians alone are not the only ones receiving the consequences.”

The frown on Dino’s face only deepened, but he patted Tsuna’s shoulder (now the same height as his own), and sighed.

“Alright.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsuna’s first, second, and third Guardian families were relatively easy to speak with, to put the whole ordeal bluntly. 

Bianchi accepted without any hesitation, claiming that her younger brother would follow him to the ends of the world. Tsuna flinched at that. It was the sentence he least wanted to hear. 

Kyoya’s family had ties with Fon, being relatives of a sort, so it was simple to arrange a meeting. Of course, being family with one of the former Arcobaleno, as well as the adults behind Kyoya’s strength and ferocity, Tsuna was not surprised that to hear that they did indeed have ties with the mafia. Thankfully, or unfortunately, they worked for a close ally of the Vongola, so they were also quick to accept. They were wholeheartedly pledging their loyalties to Tsuna, completely convinced that the Hibari family is in good hands with the Vongola. Tsuna was less than sure.

The same was said for Lambo’s family, the Bovino, who lacked a stable partnership with any powerful mafia family. They were more than willing to give their nine-year-old child to the upcoming Vongola Decimo, since it would ensure a bond with the strongest mafia famiglia. Or so they thought, but Tsuna is doubtful that he’ll ever be true allies with the people who made Lambo’s life a living hell.

From the fourth visit onwards, however, was the true battle.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was expecting Tsuna’s arrival, apparently, and knew from the beginning that his son was tied to the mafia family. Reborn had long since told Tsuna that Tsuyoshi had a hitman background, so it was expected that the man knew precisely who Tsunayoshi was, and what he came to ask for. 

The man had sighed as Tsuna walked into the shop. 

“I see that you’ve finally come here to ask me for Takeshi.”

Tsuna dipped his head, eyes solemn. “Yes.”

“I can’t believe it. I had tried so hard to keep them away, Tsunayoshi-kun. Both my wife and my son. Yet my wife dies because she saw mafia ‘business’, and my son is warped into becoming the Vongola Rain. Why, Tsunayoshi-kun, why must it be our family?”

Tsuna bites his lip in response, his eyes near tears from the pain of understanding.

“Tsuyoshi-san… I know that I have ruined Takeshi’s future. If I can one day give him his civilian life back, I would immediately. I would give it back to all of them. Which is why I came to ask you for your consent.”

The sushi shop owner only frowned. “Why you came…?” 

“Yes. I dearly do not want you to accept, Tsuyoshi-san. I want you to object. I want you to take Takeshi and keep him away from me, as far as possible. I want you to keep his innocence and his freedom. Because I’ll never be able to give him either of those. And he won’t let me stay out of his view. So I want you to help me do that, Tsuyoshi-san. I can no longer refuse the Vongola’s plans for my future. I can’t change the fact that my Guardians will be forced to come with me. But you can, and I want you to do just that.”

A wash of orange burst into the room, enveloping the atmosphere. Tsuyoshi is more than astonished at the brunet’s willful words. There was so much desperation in them, so much guilt and sorrow.

“Tsunayoshi-kun…”

“I know what I’m asking of you is selfish. I know that it wouldn’t be easy, either. But all of you, as their family, are my last hope. Please, take Takeshi away. Stop this inevitable fate.”

The man only looked back down into his palms. His fingers curled and uncurled, thoughts and possibilities swirling into his brain. 

“... No, Tsunayoshi-kun. I… I don’t want Takeshi to go to the Vongola. That’s true. But I can’t force him to stay away from you and the rest of his friends. He’s my son, but I’m not his king. I can’t tell him to do anything. And I know full well that he’s chosen to stay with you. To be honest, I hated you when he told me that he wants to go to Italy. I doubted that you ever will deserve his loyalty, even when I saw how close he was to you all these years that you’ve come here.”

Tsuyoshi inhaled sharply. Tsuna closed his eyes, unable to look the man in the eye anymore.

“Now, though, after what you’ve said to me, I’m going to choose to trust Takeshi’s judgement. You truly treasure my son and your Guardians, and I couldn’t ask for more from a mafia boss… no… a high school boy. You are kind, unbearably so, and I despise you for it. Had you been a selfish, arrogant, and hateful child, it would be so much easier to refuse you. However, there is so much love in you, my boy, that I cannot say no. So I will give you my consent, even if it means crushing your hopes along with it.” 

Tsuna dropped to his knees, and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Tsuyoshi-san… I… Please…This is… so cruel...”

“Stand up, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please stand up. Don’t be clad with guilt. This was not because of you alone. I allowed you this, remember. And this is Takeshi’s own choice too.”

Tsuna only buried his face into his hands further.

Tsuyoshi smiled gently. “Tsunayoshi-kun, this is the path that you have chosen also. Do not fear it. If this is your decision, then it is in your requirements to continue walking it. With your kindness, and your endless love, you will be a fine leader.”

The future boss did not respond, once again unable to hold the tears in any longer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mukuro doesn’t have family anymore, nor does Chrome, so Tsuna compromises and meets with the other Kokuyo members instead. It takes him longer to find a time when both illusionists are away than to have Ken and Chikusa willing to talk to him, but he manages.

“Ken… Chikusa… will you accept?”

Chikusa snorts, and pushes his glasses up. “That’s a joke of a question. If you’re asking if we accept, then you’re saying that we won’t comply to Mukuro-sama’s wishes. You’re questioning our loyalty.”

“Yeah! We are completely loyal to Mukuro-sama! If he chooses to go, then we can’t say anything!”

Tsuna sighs. “Alright. Then if you won’t refuse, I’ll have to take you to Italy as well.”

The two are speechless at his proposal.

“What!?”

“Exactly as I said. If you won’t force Mukuro and Chrome to stay, then I’ll bring you with me. Myself alone will not be enough to watch over the two of them. And the two of you are their family now.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It takes several minutes before Tsuna can even bring himself to ring the doorbell. His index finger shook whenever it came close to the door. The Sasagawa couple were on the other side of the door, clueless and living carefree lives, far away from the mafia underworld. Living life in a melody of perfected peace. And Tsuna was there, shaking as he stood outside, about to destroy their peaceful days.

Tsuna sighed, fingers cold as he rings the bell. It feels like eternity before someone answers the door. 

A women, who looks so much, so much, like Kyoko faces him beneath the doorframe. She’s a good ways shorter than him, so he bows slightly to greet her.

“Hello, Sasagawa-san.” 

“Oh my! You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Please, come in. We were expecting you.” Kyoko and Ryohei’s mother is smiling ever brightly at him. But Tsunayoshi knows right away that it is fake; a saccharine, plastic smile made to fool any other man. He can catch the act immediately; he’s seen his mother wear that smile for eighteen years of his life, after all.

“Thank you.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“We don’t want our son nor our daughter to be with you any longer. Please leave, Tsunayoshi-san.”

Ryohei’s father is holding his anger in, his words barely controlling the rage and fear held within. 

Tsunayoshi closes his eyes, letting out his breath slowly. “I understand. If it is in your will to refuse your children coming with me to Italy, I shall break my ties with them today.”

The couple look at him in surprise.

“Are you mocking us? There’s no way you would just let us off with just that! You’re mafia royalty! Crime and savagery is in your blood!”

The Sasagawa wife bit her lip, unable to disagree with her husband’s sudden outburst.

Tsunayoshi remained unwavered, his eyes still calm as he allowed the Sasagawas to release their anger at him. This was, essentially, what he was hoping for anyway.

“Sasagawa-san, if I do not have your consent, I will not bring Ryohei nor Kyoko with me. Yes, I will not deny that I am of the mafia or that I come from a bloodline of sin and death. But I will not lie to you that I am willing to break ties with your children now had you disagreed with my proposal. It is the sole reason I am here.”

“The sole reason…?”

“Yes. The sole reason. To have you disagree with me.”

Tsunayoshi’s words left the Sasagawa couple entirely slack-jawed. There was still a great amount of doubt in their eyes, but Tsuna knew that this was what would happen. He exhaled, trying hard to keep his voice steady as he said the words.

“This is my only chance to let them return to their normal, innocent lives. I cannot stop the mafia from tainting them once they leave with me to Italy. But here, in Japan, where their family is, I am still able to change this irrevocable fate. And since you’ve refused, I will do just that.”

The male Sasagawa grit his teeth further. “But, now that they’ve come into contact with you, the head of the greatest mafia family, they won’t ever be able to return to their former lives! The mafia will definitely come for them! You’ve ruined them!”

“Dear…”

The Sasagawa were both standing now, tears visibly flowing down their faces. Tsunayoshi clenched his fist, tensing his muscles to keep himself from doing the same. 

“Ma’am, sir, I promise… I will do all I can to keep them safe from the mafia. Even if it takes me using my wealth recklessly, that’s what I’ll do. As long as they stay far from the battlefield.”

“Why…? Aren’t they your best friends? Don’t they mean anything to you, Tsunayoshi-san? Why are you so willing to keep them away from your side? I know full well that you’ve been through hell and back with them. Don’t tell me… they were your pawns all along…?”

“No! No, they were never my pawns! They won’t ever be! It hurts terribly, ma’am, sir, to leave them. To realize that our paths can never be the same. That if I keep them by my side, they will only be sacrifices for a cause too horrible for them. I despise the fact that I cannot… I cannot return to those days of fun and laughter. So please… believe me when I say that I want them to stay here. That… I want them to lead the lives they should have led.”

Before he is even finished, Tsunayoshi is already racked with tears. His cheeks are wet, and the three of them in the room are visibly breaking down.

“Tsunayoshi-san…” 

“Please, ma’am, sir. Take them away from me. Take them away from my evil and my selfishness.”

However, Tsuna does not receive a response. The couple are too busy crying to be able to muster the strength to refuse him again. 

Several hours later, Tsuna leaves the house with his first, and final, refusal.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Mom.” 

“Tsu-kun. Welcome home.”

He gives the woman a small, sad smile. His mother’s aged little within the years from middle school to high school, but the tired lines carved into her face keep her beauty from shining.

“Mother… I…”

“I know, Tsu-kun. That you’ll be going to Italy. To become the next Vongola head. I know, Tsu-kun. I knew for quite some time now.”

“Of course you did. There was no way dad could have kept you in the dark for so long.”

“You’re right. And he didn’t. The moment Reborn-san’s letter came in, I realized that you’ve been chosen to be the next Vongola leader.”

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Don’t be. I signed your fate the moment I married your father. I knew of his background before he proposed, you know. I knew that I would be putting myself and my children in danger if I kept loving the man. But…”

“I understand, mom. It’s not your fault. I’ll have to walk this path of my own accord. I chose this. So don’t give me that smile, mom. Please, don’t give me the look of hidden sorrow.”

“Tsu-kun…”

The woman ran into his arms, and cried into his chest. He was much bigger than her now, years of growing up making his body stronger and larger. 

“Mom, I’ll be going soon. So don’t cry. I’ll be okay.”

“Please… be safe. I can’t… I can’t go with you. Your father…” 

“I know. And I don’t want you to either. I’d rather you wait with open arms for me back here, in Japan. In my home.”

“Mmm… take care… my dear boy.”

“I will, mom.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Kufufufu, Vongola. Getting nervous, are we? Going to get our ‘family’s’ approval?” Chrome nodded in agreement.

“Mukuro, please. You know full well why I did that. Besides, both you and Chrome have absolutely no reason to walk back into mafia life. It took you this long to get out of it, and now you walk right back in.”

“Boss, that doesn’t mean anything. We’d stay with you even so.”

“Exactly, Tsuna. You didn’t have to do that. You know we would follow you to Italy regardless.”

“Tenth! We’d follow you to the ends of the world!”

“Takeshi, Hayato, I went to your families precisely because I knew that. I don’t want you coming with me to Italy.”

“If you’re afraid of us dying in Italy, you’re underestimating us way too much, little animal. I’ll bite you to death if you say that again.”

“Kyoya… I’m surprised you’re here. I thought you’d refuse everything just to stay in Namimori. I know that Namimori is your pride and joy.”

The said boy only scoffed. “Little animal, I will come back. Following you now is only to reap you of the wealth you have. That wealth I will then take back here, to Namimori.”

“Hmm… Thank you, Kyoya.”

“Little animal…”

“Dame-Tsuna… I’ll come with you too. Lambo-sama is your favorite Guardian, after all!”

“Of course, Lambo. Alright, all of you. Even if I sat here and yelled at your poor choice of life for the rest of the day, I doubt you’d all listen.”

Kyoya huffed. Takeshi smiled.

“Come on. The ceremony’s about to begin.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsuna scans the room from his seat as he waits for Nono’s speech to finish. His father is standing proudly behind the Ninth, grinning ear to ear. His mother sits in the front row, her smile sad but accepting.

He tries hard not to run straight into her arms.

His Guardians stand behind him, with Lambo seated in the chair beside him. The boy is close to falling asleep, but forcibly tries to stay awake. Tsuna smiles at his loyalty.

There are six of them standing behind him in total. His Sun Guardian remains absent.

Tsuna scans the rest of the audience. Dino, Enma, Uni and Byakuran are sitting in the front row as well, their faces solemn. They know exactly what their friend is about to face.

The Varia are missing, but Tsuna is unexpectedly grateful for Xanxus’ anger with this ceremony. At least someone other than him is disapproving of this choice. He’ll have to find ways to speak with Xanxus after, but that will be a problem for another day.

The Ninth calls his name. 

Tsuna gets up from his chair. The room applauds: eyes of pride, joy, greed, and envy shine as they welcome him to the platform. The Ninth lights his cane orange, the warm orange flames burning at the top. Tsuna lights his own hand in flames, touching them with the Ninth’s. He holds the Vongola ring high above his head, presenting his inheritance of the Vongola leader’s seat.

At eighteen, Sawada Tsunayoshi takes the mantle to becoming the Vongola Decimo. And so begins his reign of redemption and change.


	2. Home

After a month in the Vongola Headquarters, the mansion’s workers and residents alike have learned how much their future boss despised the place. They didn’t hate him for it; Tsunayoshi, being the kind-hearted soul he is, would never raise his voice at anyone. Rather, they were completely baffled. Years of working with Xanxus and his three older step-brothers have allowed the Vongola underlings to realize that living and working here was a type of pride. You were expected to celebrate under the pretense of “a Vongola worker”. It was simply unthinkable to hate your place in the strongest mafia family.

So when they come across Tsunayoshi Sawada, a man who will soon be the most powerful, most wealthy man in all history, they are terribly, outright confused. Tsunayoshi doesn’t walk with his chin in the air. He is physically (or so they believed) incapable to smirk. He never looks down at, nor scowls upon the people he speaks with. And most importantly, he never seems quite at all comforted in the mansion, no matter what he was doing. 

He was an anomaly. It was impossible for the servants of the Vongola to comprehend why this boy acted the way he did. More so for them to understand exactly why the higher-ups were so ecstatic with his succession. They saw nothing in the boy. They didn’t see how he could lead them in the near future. Which was why, even if they never much hated Tsunayoshi, they never much liked him either. They whisper behind his back, and worry aloud about the future of the family. Some even requested Xanxus’ reelection of the Vongola throne.

Much to their disappointment, no matter how much they complained, the higher-ups never even considered the idea, furthermore fueling their dislike for this foreign adolescent.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Tsunayoshi-kun. Won’t you look a little bit more comforted at the mansion? Even the workers have started to talk behind your back.”

Tsunayoshi only sighed, gripping the pen he had in hand tighter. “Ganauche-san. You told me to stay focused on my studies and worry nothing about other matters, so that’s what I’m doing. I’m not going to give a damn about whatever those idiots out there say.”

“To be exact, I wasn’t the one who said that. Coyote and Timoteo did… Ah, whatever. Just please, Tsunayoshi-kun, I understand that you hate the fact that we brought you here, but can’t you just settle down? You’ve already been here for a month, and frankly, your behaviour has been less than a passing rate.”

“If you want me to do that, Ganauche-san, then let me see my Guardians. That’s the only way I can settle down, Oh, wait, not just to see them. Change my schedule so I can get rid of whatever the heck private tutoring is and let me take my classes with them.”

The Ninth Generation Lightning only scratched his head. “You know I can’t do that. Strict orders from both Timoteo and your father to keep you separated.”

“What kind of stupid logic is that? You force me to bring my Guardians, and now you say that I can’t work with them?”

“Tsunayoshi-kun… I didn’t want to do this either. Trust me, I’ve been through the same process. But this would help strengthen your individual abilities, and strengthen your flame bonds after you harmonise with them again. Besides, the things you have to learn are vastly different from theirs anyway. It wouldn’t work to combine your classes.”

“Don’t give that bullshit to me. Your boss asked, no, ordered me to change the way the Vongola works. Yet what you’re pounding into me is nothing but stupid Vongola tradition. This is worthless education, and you know it.”

“Tsunayoshi-kun, you need the basics before you can figure out the rest. You can’t just lead a mafia family with hundreds of thousands of underlings just by improvising. It’s necessary you learn this.”

Tsuna scoffed, and angrily flipped through more of his “leadership” homework. 

Ganauche sighed. “Alright. I can’t exactly let you see all of your Guardians, Tsunayoshi. But if it’s just the kids, I think I can strike a deal with CEDEF and the old man.”

Tsuna whipped his head around. “Wait, so…”

“Yeah. I can arrange for you to see the Bovino brat and the other two kids. Don’t be excited yet though. I doubt the proposal will go through easy. Besides, my only arguing point here is that you’re being painfully difficult.”

Tsunayoshi smiled. “I came here to be difficult.”

The Lightning scratched his neck, and walked out of the room sighing. “Honestly, you kids are something else. I doubt even I was this relentless when I was a brat.”

Tsuna laughed. 

“Oh, and, Tsunayoshi-kun? Don’t even try to trick me. You leave this room and our contract’s over. And good luck getting a nicer instructor, ‘cause I ain’t gonna be teaching you again.”

“Of course.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It’s only bait to keep him good and quiet, but Tsunayoshi is still more than willing to fall into the trap. He hasn’t seen any of his Guardians or his friends since arriving to the mansion, and he’s thoroughly deprived of their presence. He can, quite literally, feel his flames drain day by day. It was already unbearable without Ryohei even in the building, but now it’s at suffocating levels.

Classes were boring, and training was monotone without them next to him. He was even prohibited from seeing Reborn, whom the higher-ups of the Vongola insisted was busy on several other duties. 

The only person that Tsuna saw regularly was his father. And he hated that. He hadn’t disliked his father when he was younger, thoroughly believing that his father had his circumstances and was busy enough as it is. Presently, however, Tsuna hated every living fibre of the man. The fact that Iemitsu had left his mother to suffer alone with him in Japan was already enough for Tsuna to burst. 

Having to see him almost every other day made him nuts. What made it worse was that every single time the Young Lion came to see his son, he fervently believed that his son was screaming with joy. The man was so dense that Tsunayoshi had to literally punch him in the gut (with the added thrust from his flames) for him to realize that Tsunayoshi was burning with anger. 

The sight of Tsuna’s hateful face, and the anger flaring in his eyes, was enough to make Iemitsu stay away for a good two weeks. The image of an angry Tsunayoshi was even enough to make the other Vongola fighters, his personal trainer included, more than fearful of him. It was enough for the entire mansion’s people to realize that they could never anger the young Sawada. 

Which was why Tsuna was genuinely overjoyed that he got to see someone he knew other than his father. He was more than willing to dive right into the trap if it meant he could see Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta.

It was the only time he would ever kneel to the temptations the Vongola personnel baited him with.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The three kids cry once they see Tsuna. In response, Tsuna spends half an hour trying to calm both them and himself down. After that, time passes in an instant. It’s the only time Tsuna has truly smiled within the period in which he’s resided in the mansion. Even so, it’s a heartbreaking smile, one filled with so much love and relief that it almost melts his face. He listens with such patience as the children hastily tell them their stories that all of the people monitoring them almost think they’re seeing someone else, not the always frustrated Tsunayoshi Sawada. For once, they see the true side of the Vongola heir.

Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, enjoys their talk so much that he loses track of time. He’s viciously hoping in his mind that their short time together would lengthen, despite the fact that it won’t. It doesn’t help that their small meeting is cut short when Oregano promptly interrupts them to take Fuuta away. And when Fuuta leaves, both Lambo and I-pin are shortly escorted away. 

It leaves Tsuna alone in the room, sitting sorrowfully as he looks at the door they’ve left through. That moment, the energy is completely drained from him, and he even loses the motivation to hate. It’s Ganauche who slowly lifts him and brings him back to his study room does he even make a move.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As another month passed, Ganauche quite literally sees Tsunayoshi crumble. He often punches himself for letting the boy see the kids, given the fact that Tsunayoshi almost breaks down after their meeting.

He punches himself even more when Tsuna's training. His flames are so faded out that even Coyote takes time out of his schedule to come and help him. He's still nowhere less than strong; there still isn't anyone who can fight with him one-on-one in battle. But anyone watching him train can tell that his flames are gradually getting weaker. Specifically, they were losing will. And it scared the heck out of Ganauche.

Along with that, Tsunayoshi never smiled after his meeting with the children. That fact alone destroyed the Lightning Guardian, just as much as it did with the other servants. 

All of them never expected to long for a smile that they had only ever seen once. Tsuna radiated so much warmth from that gesture that they were seemingly craving it again. Their flames were desperately searching for his, and it left them completely at a loss. It was simply unthinkable, that without even harmonising with him, without bowing to him, they had accepted his warmth and his flames. They had accepted his will, and had subconsciously chose to follow him. 

When they saw him break, his will diminish, they had felt pain too. And for people living in the mafia, it was an unfamiliar feeling. Even the Ninth did not radiate such power, such conviction that Tsunayoshi had emitted. 

The people of the mafia had never understood what true hope was, having lived in darkness all their lives. They did not understand that strength Tsunayoshi had was not for oppression, nor absolute rule. They did not see that Tsunayoshi was not to be their king. They did not realize that Tsunayoshi was the hearth itself, the salvation that they will soon come to love, the warm home that they will soon always return to.

They did not understand any of it, not even Ganauche, which led to complete chaos in the Vongola Headquarters.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Ganauche! The heir was supposed to be under your supervision in the west wing! So what the hell happened to the servants in charge of that area!?”

Ganauche sat on the couch, rubbing his face, unable to look at the other Guardians of his generation. 

“I don’t know, Schnitten. That kid… He’s no ordinary kid. He harmonised with every single one of them.”

The Rain Guardian only sneered. “Are you crazy? It’s physically impossible to harmonise with anyone other than his own Guardians. Even if he gave up his connections with all of them, the number of servants affected greatly outnumber six.”

The Lightning Guardian stayed silent, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Vongola Nono sighed. “Ganauche… You harmonised with him too, did you not?”

“What!? Ganauche, you…” Coyote bit his lip.

“... Yeah. I did.”

“Ganauche! Do you even know…”

“Enough, Coyote. If you haven’t seen that child smile, you wouldn’t understand. That child surpasses all of his predecessors before him, after all.” Timoteo gave a small smile to his Storm and Lightning Guardian.

“Now, Ganauche, tell me what happened.”

Ganuache looked up, his eyes watery. “Old man… I… I didn’t mean to harmonise. That kid… that kid’s flames… his smile… it felt so warm… I’ve never felt anything like it. Out of reflex, I just…”

The Vongola leader sighed again. “Ganauche, it was not your fault. I fell for that same warmth as well. I was afraid of this happening, so I kept him away from his Guardians.”

“Old man… you… harmonised with him? But you’re both skies!”

Quiet laughter escaped the elderly man’s words. “I realize. But harmonising does not just mean connecting your flames. It’s also the feelings behind them too. I harmonised those feelings, not my flames.”

“Boss, do we need to isolate Tsunayoshi entirely? It would be a risk to have him continuously harmonise like that. If he starts to use that power to control others…”

Another chuckle sounded from the same man. “You don’t have to worry, Schnitten. That wouldn’t happen. I know precisely from watching him for so long. Tsunayoshi probably doesn’t even know he harmonised. After all, he only connected his feelings and will. Not the flames.”

“That’s what makes it dangerous, Timoteo. What makes the flames powerful are the wills behind them.”

“Visconti, my friend, Tsunayoshi only did that in desperation. If he did that with his smile alone, that proves that his will is greater than anyone else’s. No… his kindness surpasses all those around him. He cannot control that power, Visconti. It’s a part of his personality. That boy accepts all that he meets, regardless of their sins. He is not the same as any of the mafia bosses we know; myself included. He doesn’t rule nor lead people. He’s not a king.”

“Then why did you choose him as successor if he cannot lead the Vongola? That was the whole idea, was it not? You chose Tsunayoshi because you deemed Xanxus unfit to rule!”

“Tsunayoshi is not a king, that is true. He cannot lead, and he never will. Rather, he never will need to. He will have the entire family to support him, to trust in him. He won’t need orders, because they’ll know exactly what he wants, what his will asks of them. He is not a king. He will soon be their — no — our home. He is where we turn to in times of help, where hope is undeniably the strongest.”

The Vongola Nono chuckled at the astonished faces of his Guardians. Of course, he thought, that they wouldn’t understand. He himself had never been able to show them that warmth, that beautiful pillar of hope he saw radiating within Tsunayoshi. 

“Then… Boss… What do we do…?”

“We believe in him. And let him return to his Guardians. We were cruel enough to keep him away from them. I was wrong with his training, I admit. After your words, Ganauche, I finally understand.”

“My words…?”

“Yes, yours. I realize now. There was no point in keeping Tsunayoshi sealed away. Perhaps I was too scared of his power, scared of his incapabilities. But I see now. That Tsunayoshi never needed that training to begin with. He was worthy of being Vongola’s light long ago.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsunayoshi doesn’t believe his eyes when he sees his Guardians again. It’s only been three months, he knows, but it feels like eternity. He doesn’t even stop them when Chrome, Takeshi, Hayato, and the children run right into him, crying their eyes out. He’s crying himself, so he doesn’t complain. 

Mukuro and the other Kokuyo members, along with Kyoya, stay away, but it’s obvious to Tsuna that they are happy to see him. He knows their smirks and standoffish natures by heart now, and he feels through their small gestures that they wished desperately for his return to them as much as he did. 

Tsuna is so relieved, so happy, that he flares his flames out into the room. They aren’t dangerous, they don’t burn, but it causes the people in the room to completely melt. Even the Nono’s Guardians, so wary and afraid of this unexpected boy, are smiling with the reunion. 

It’s amazing, because even the cold Visconti is grinning. The Cloud Guardian finally comprehends what his Sky had been trying to explain. This immeasurable wave of kindness and love that flew from this child was undeniable. It was so strong, so full of restored hope, that it made even the hardened man want to run into Tsuna’s arms. He recognized the feeling immediately, despite not having felt it in several decades.

It was the feeling of returning home after a long, hard and lonely journey. It was the feeling when you had finally found the time to sit and talk with your family beside the fireplace, the feeling of watching your children play, the feeling of being at peace after war.

This warmth was so immense that the Ninth Guardians could not help but feel guilty for having keep such warmth and flames away, away from the place where they should have been.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The remaining six months of his training are spent alongside his Guardians, and Tsunayoshi is nothing but shining. He can feel his flames grow ever stronger with each passing day, and he can feel how the others’ flames grow as well.

He felt much less at a loss now, despite the fact that he was still guilty of bringing them here. He hated that part of himself for being so selfish; even though he wanted them to live in peace and innocence, his heart desperately clung to them, stretching for their warmth.

Of course, even if that guilt left, he would never be whole. Because regardless of how many beautiful clouds, how many powerful storms and lightning, how thick the mist or the rain, a sky is not complete without its sun. 

He knows he will never be whole without Ryohei beside him, without the two girls next to him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Boss. Your son will soon finish his training. You aren’t going to see him?”

“There’s no need. He doesn’t want to see me anyway. He probably blames me for leaving his mother and him. Probably blames me for dragging him and his Guardians into this mess too.”

“Boss, that isn’t your fault.”

“Oregano. You know full well that’s a lie. I was stupid too. To think that I would get forgiveness from just talking to him more. What a joke.”

“Boss…”

“Hah… the boy sure has grown. He’s definitely the one who will change the mafia. That warmth… that’s not something an ordinary person has. He might even surpass the Primo.”

“That’s to be watched. Besides, your son still has a much larger hurdle to jump. The Varia won’t just bow to him like the other servants did. Xanxus is still furious, I’m sure.”

“Xanxus huh… I don’t think it will be an issue. He’s fought with Tsuna for several battles. Besides, even the Ninth Generation Guardians, who are known for their traditional ways and individuality, have pretty much accepted his will and his inheritance.”

“You really don’t hold back on praise when it comes to your son,”

“Because praising him is the only thing I can do as a father now.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Don’t, my boy. You promised both us and your sister that you won’t get yourself into danger again.”

“I have to mother, to the extreme! They’re waiting for me.”

“You don’t have to go. He specifically asked me to keep you here. You’ll be going against his wishes if you go to him.”

“I know that. But it’s my duty to go against his wishes. He’s only ever put our safety before his own. Now is the time I can repay him. And, as an extreme man, I have to do that.”

“Son… there are other ways to repay him. There’s no need to give away your life.”

“I’m not gonna die, dad. They won’t let me.”

“Son… please reconsider!”

“I can’t leave them to suffer alone, mom, dad. I’m their friend. And, they’re my second family now.”

“Oh son…”

“I’ll come back. I definitely will. Make sure Kyoko safely finishes university, ‘kay? Mom? Dad?”

“... We will.”

“That’s good to the extreme! Then, Sawada, everyone, I’ll be coming to see you now! The extreme Sun Guardian is coming home!”


	3. Loyalty

A full year of training since Tsuna came to the mansion has finally allowed the Ninth Generation to accept his capabilities. It’s on the exact day that he had his inheritance ceremony a year ago does Tsunayoshi fully hold the reins of the Vongola Famiglia. 

It’s a day of joy for all of the residents in the mansion (they’ve all come to admire and adore the new heir), but several allied families have outright announced their disapproval. It doesn’t help that at this very moment, the Varia return back to Italy.

Which makes the entire building in stalemate, as though about to wage war with one another. It’s only been two days since Xanxus’s return, yet all the people with even a miniscule connection to the Vongola have all voiced their “sides”: Tsunayoshi or Xanxus as the next heir. Of course, the Ninth Generation have all approved of Tsunayoshi, as well as the CEDEF. The Cavallone, Simon, Bovino, and Millefiore all stand with Tsunayoshi. The remaining families and Vongola branches outside of Italy have made their choice of Xanxus.

The entire mafia world is tense, and these two days have been so undeniably stifling that the Nono himself had to speak with Tsunayoshi. 

“Tsunayoshi, I suppose that you’ve realised the severity of the atmosphere at the moment. I would hope that you find a solution for this problem. If this tension continues for any longer than it has already, the Vongola will be ripped apart.”

Tsuna sighed, using his fingers to massage his temples. “I know. I expected this to happen once Xanxus returned. To be honest, if I could, I would have given the spot to him. However, I highly doubt you’d let me.”

Timoteo gave him a sad smile. “I’m afraid I can’t let you. Xanxus… is much too passionate to be the leader, to say the least. And I’ve done the boy too much wrong to force a burden like this on him.”

“Please stop, Nono. If you keep going, I’m really going to start hating you.”

The aged man chuckled. “Well, I suppose we can’t have that. However, Tsunayoshi, there will be an event that may help you with the stalemate.”

“You mean the annual Vongola Alliance banquet happening next week?”

“Yes. It’s usually a three-day banquet to remind the allied families of their alliance to us, and to update them on any major issues or missions that have come up in the past year. It’s mandatory for at least two representatives of each family come, but it’s often that the family bosses come themselves. It’s a way to flaunt their bonds with the strongest mafia family, after all. It would make the perfect opportunity to speak with them.”

“I was hoping you’d let me use the occasion. Actually, I’d like a list of all of the guests this year, and their length of alliance with the Vongola.”

Timoteo raised an eyebrow, unsuspecting of the heir’s plans. “Oh? I didn’t expect you to be so well prepared to face this issue. I had expected you to require my assistance.”

“I do. It’s easy to find out basic strengths and weaknesses of each family, and which ones have chosen Xanxus, but I won’t ever be able to know who is most loyal.”

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right, Tsunayoshi. But will you really need that information? I’m sure your hyper intuition can aid you with that. Besides, I had thought you wanted to build your connections from scratch.”

Tsunayoshi smiled. “I can’t build something that’s already been there from the start. It’s a waste to get rid of bonds that are undeniably strong. I’ll need to understand the history the Vongola has with its longtime allies before I even start to think about changing anything. And frankly, I think the most loyal of the allies are sided with Xanxus.”

“And what makes you think that?” Timoteo scratched his chin, curious of the boy’s answer.

“They are loyal because they value your goals. They recognise the traditions that the Vongola have upheld for so long, and they’ve stayed allies with the Vongola for the sole fact that we haven’t changed our ways for this whole time. It would be unreasonable for them to choose me, who has pretty much announced that I would be completely wiping out the Vongola’s old values. The fact that I’ve made some of my strongest bonds with our newest allies, the Millefiore and the Simon, doesn’t help that fact. Xanxus, one the other hand, is a strong supporter of the Vongola’s basic values, and he’s obviously a more stable leader in comparison to me.”

“I see. So, what is your intention?”

Tsunayoshi grinned. “That’s a surprise for the banquet.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Reborn and a few of the other Arcobaleno (omitting Verde and Mammon) arrive back at the mansion six days before the banquet. 

The home tutor is more that curious to hear of his second student’s state, and what he intends to do about the insufferable stalemate that’s causing the entire mafia world to be flipped. Reborn isn’t particularly surprised by the other Vongola mansion residents’ newfound respect for Tsuna; he knew long ago that Tsuna had that sort of magnetism in him. He had known that the Vongola members would be attracted to his homely warmth within a short period of time.

What he doesn’t expect was that the boy was diligently, and efficiently, working his butt off with his Guardians preparing for the banquet. 

Reborn is honestly slack-jawed when he walks into Tsuna’s new office seeing all of his five Guardians (without Ryohei and Lambo) discussing the preparations required for the event six days from now.

“Kyoya, could you find some men to be the security for that night? I have a feeling we’ll have some rather violent issues. Take any men you find are trustworthy. I don’t care who they are. You probably have better judgement than I do.”

The Cloud Guardian nodded, still flipping through a booklet of papers on some mafia family. “Of course, little animal. If you didn’t let me do that, I’d bite you to death. And find more information on this family. They’re suspicious.”

The Vongola heir waved his hand in approval. “Yeah, I was going to. Hayato, could you do that research? And Takeshi, could you notify Dino-san and Uni-san about their seat changes? I want them to help me assess the family bosses that they’ll be sitting with.”

“Of course, Tenth!”

“Yeah, I’ll get on it, Tsuna.”

“Mukuro and Chrome, could you do some infiltrating into Gospella Famiglia? They said that they have cleaned house and allied themselves with us, but I highly doubt they’ve completely stopped their illegal trading of firearms. Actually, could you infiltrate all of their direct allies too? Just in case. If you need backup, ask Visconti-san. He’s offered some of his best men.”

“Kufufufu. Of course, Vongola. I love infiltration. Ken, Chikusa, come with me.”

The Kokuyo group, at their new orders, promptly exited the office. Chrome bowed at Reborn, welcoming him in, before catching up to the other Kokuyo members.

With their departure, Kyoya and Hayato also left, though through the back window.

Hayato made a wave to him. “Reborn-san! Good to see you back!” 

He disappeared after that, leaving only Tsuna, Takeshi, and Reborn.

“Welcome back, Reborn-san. Was everything alright with the mission?”

Takeshi’s question wasn’t particularly surprising, but his tone was well-mannered and mature. It was different from the words of the Takeshi Reborn knew prior to his departure, one year ago.

“Fine, Takeshi. It was more than successful.”

“Haha, as expected of Reborn-san. Well, I’ll have to leave now. I’ll let Dino-san know you came back. And Tsuna, the preparations for “that” have been done.”

The Rain Guardian smiled, and raced out of the door. Upon his departure, Tsunayoshi collapsed, leaning back into his chair.

“Welcome home, Reborn.”

“I’m back. I didn’t expect you to be so diligent. I thought you would still be sulking, even after a year. Though I’m more surprised at how your Guardians have grown. I certainly didn’t think that the Kokuyo brats and Hibari would so quickly listen to you.”

Tsuna sighed. “I found that if I honestly told them what I think, they’d usually accept. So it goes for honest people like them, I suppose. And if you’re talking about Takeshi’s demeanor, he was always like that. He just hid it from the rest of us. He’s been laughing off most of the stuff before, but he knew what was going on. To be honest, he’s more intuitive than I am. I trust him more than Hayato and Kyoya when it comes to making decisions.”

The Arcobaleno hummed in response. “And you? What made you have such a one-eighty degree change of heart?”

“I just realised that if I can’t get myself or the others out of this hideous world, I’ll just forcibly tear up and uproot this place until it’s reasonable enough for them to live in. I’ve given up pushing them away from me. Their unreasonably persistent.”

“So you’ve finally realised that, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn tilted his fedora. “That’s the answer I was waiting for.”

Tsuna scoffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someone else to talk to.”

“And who may that be, to disturb my conversation with my student?”

“Someone I desperately need to have by my side if I’m to destroy this stupid world. Frankly, the only one I actually want helping me through this mess.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsunayoshi has never known how to speak to Xanxus. He keeps their conversations to a minimum, and he’s always avoided the possibility of running into him during the few occasions that the man was in Japan.

That was, however, when Tsuna was younger and fearful of the Varia leader. Now, he wholeheartedly wanted the man’s loyalty. Not to be rid of his so-called rival for the inheritance, but to have someone with a strong love for the Vongola to be his advisor. He still hates his father, so he can’t turn to CEDEF for support. Basil still admires his father, and is too kind for that role. Reborn was never someone to be tied to an organization, and he can’t keep himself planted in one place for long to be an advisor. Both Lal Mirch and Hayato are good advisors to him now, but he knows that won’t be enough. 

He needs someone who is proud of the Vongola, and won’t be afraid to reprimand him if his actions are wrong. He needs someone who isn’t naive and all-trusting of his capabilities. He needs someone who can lead the Vongola through times of calamity and war, because he won’t be able to do so. The only person that fit this description was Xanxus, who never acknowledged his abilities, who preferred a straightforward war instead of negotiation, and who truly loved the Vongola from the very depths of his soul.

To put it short, Tsuna needed Xanxus if he was to carry out his leadership. So even if the man murdered him before they had a conversation, Tsuna still went to find him.

It isn’t hard, because he finds Xanxus lounging in his personal living room, petting Bester. Squalo and Lussuria are also in the room, running over documents on the Varia’s future missions. There is little talk about the banquet; Tsuna only guesses that they intend to skip out on it.

Tsuna tries hard to keep his voice from shaking. “Xanxus. I need to talk to you.”

The Varia leader gives him a cold glare. “Then say it, scum. Don’t waste my time.”

“I need to talk with you alone.” Tsuna eyes Squalo and Lussuria. Squalo grumbles, but exits anyway. Lussuria gives him a supportive smile as he exits, still arguing with Squalo.

Tsuna nods to them as they leave, then turns his head back to Xanxus.

“So scum? You want to fight now that there’s no one to stop us? You want to settle this shitty stalemate and see who’s really the right heir?”

“No. I said, I’m here to talk.”

Xanxus scowled. His liger gave a low grumble. “Then say it.”

Tsuna took a deep breath, keeping his voice level, trying to rid himself of the desperation he felt. “I want you to help me.”

“I won’t. I don’t approve of you, you worthless scum.”

“Just listen, Xanxus. If you want leadership over Vongola, I’ll give it to you. But if you tell me that you have no intention of changing the family, then I’m sorry to say that I won’t back down. I don’t want to be boss, but I want to change it.”

“And who says that I won’t change it? I’m going to make the Vongola stronger, scum. Don’t get me wrong.”

“Make it strong? How so? By destroying every other family until the only mafia famiglia left is Vongola?”

“That’s not a bad idea, trash. I’ll do just that.”

“Then you’re an idiot. You’re wasting energy and resources.”

Xanxus got up at that, glaring down at (the still shorter than him) Tsuna.

“What did you say, scum!?”

“Exactly what I said. What’s the point in destroying when you could control? Isn’t it more satisfying to have everything yours instead of having nothing but yourself in the world?”

“What’s your point, scum? Get to it.”

Tsunayoshi clenched his fists tighter. This had to work, or he was toast. “I want you to co-lead with me. I can create those ties. I can make the Vongola strong, and larger. I can get you the power the Vongola needs. I can do the boring stuff and negotiation crap that you’ll obviously refuse. And when the time comes that the Vongola need to use that power, I’ll let you handle that strength.”

Xanxus scoffed, and snarled at him even more. Bester exploded into wrath flames before returning to his box.

“Don’t try to fool me, scum. Once you finish your so-called ties, there wouldn’t be a need to fight. And when that time comes, the Vongola would be weak from running away. I won’t even be stepping on the battlefield.”

Tsunayoshi didn’t flinch at his outburst. Instead, he himself let out his flames, subconsciously letting out his strength.

“Maybe there won’t be. But I’m not naive enough to think that the mafia will be void of fighting. It’s the underworld: there’s bound to be people doing illegal crap here. What I want is for the Vongola to have enough power and ties to crush those disgusting actions. Though I certainly didn’t expect you to be so trusting to believe that I could create a violence-less world, Xanxus.”

The man snarled further. “I did not believe that, scum. I don’t care. I refuse to approve that you, trash, can make Vongola strong.”

“Xanxus, I know that you hate me. That’s fine. I don’t particularly like you either. However, you know how to lead. You know what the mafia’s like. You’ve seen the worst this world can offer. I don’t. I despise the mafia, and I dislike being a part of the Vongola. To me, my friends and family are my everything. I’m not honorable enough to say I can put the Vongola before everything else. But you can. I know full well that you love the Vongola, Xanxus. That the Vongola is your everything. And I know that you can be the person to stop my naivete from ruining everyone.”

“Give up, scum. Whatever you say, I’m not going to give a shit. I will still take your throne away from you, and eradicate you while I’m at it.”

“Fine, if you truly believe that the Vongola will thrive better in your hands. I only came here to ask you to help me. If you’re unwilling, I’m more than ready to oblige to keep my inheritance away from your hands. Besides, if either of us rule, and rule alone, we’ll both destroy the Vongola. And you know it. We aren’t good rulers. We’re not meant to rule a family as big as the Vongola. We’re human, Xanxus. And the fact that we’re human makes us incapable of leadership. We have too strong of a desire to be both level headed and determined at the same time.”

“And you’re trying to say that together, we’re god? Full of bullshit, trash. No one has ever been able to clean up the mafia. Not even Primo. If anyone could, I wouldn’t have f*cking been raised in the slums, scum.”

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected Xanxus to admit his former aspirations of changing the mafia. He was shocked, so much he couldn’t answer Xanxus’s prompt.

Met with Tsuna’s silence, the Varia leader was forced to continue. “The only way to make Vongola strong is to keep fighting, trash. Negotiations won’t work on the pieces of crap out in the world. Give up, trash. If you need an advisor, go to the f*cking Young Lion. That’s the CEDEF’s role isn’t it? Besides, they’ve basically been licking the ground you’ve walked on.”

“If you’re talking about my father, I have no intention of going to him. Like you said, CEDEF is just following like dogs on whatever I or the Nono have decided on. They don’t give me any actual support. I need someone who can fight with me during decisions, and slap me into reality when my naivete gets out of hand.”

Xanxus clicked his tongue. Tsuna returned his scowl, and proceeded to walk out of the room. 

“Xanxus, I know without a doubt that we both have the same ideals. You said that there isn’t anyone who could clean up the Vongola, but I will, as long as you help me. I know you won’t change your mind right away. But if you do, show up at tonight’s banquet. Then I’ll know that you’ve accepted my proposal.”

Tsuna didn’t wait for the man’s reply, instead slamming the door, locking the Varia leader with his thoughts.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“So this important person was Xanxus, Dame-Tsuna?”

“Reborn. Yes. He’s the only person I truly want to be an ally. I can give up my Guardians if they’re willing to return to their innocent lives. But Xanxus isn’t like them. He’s born and bred a mafia man, and he has wisdom and experience that I don’t. My plans to change the mafia won’t work without him.”

“Hmmm… I’m unsure about that, student of mine. He may love the Vongola, but he won’t kneel to you. I doubt he’d even listen to your orders.”

“That’s what I want. Someone impossible to order. Someone who will defy the Vongola’s highest orders if he thinks that there’s something more important.”

“If you say so. I don’t know if Xanxus will go according to your wishes, but I do know that your Guardians aren’t as obedient as you think they are.”

“They aren’t. That’s why I’ve been forced to have them help me.”

“They’re not who I’m referring to. Go to the main entrance, Dame-Tsuna. Your denseness has let you be completely ignorant of that man. Your other Guardians are already greeting him.”

Tsuna was still for a moment, until he realised who it was and gasped. Without a second thought, he ran past Reborn, both relief and fear swarming through his system.

It couldn’t be. He didn’t want to believe that the man had followed him here, despite his parents’ refusal. He hated himself for feeling relieved that he was here. He tried desperately to keep himself angry at the man, hoping to scare him back to Japan.

He reaches the entrance, seeing his other Guardians and the three children clustered there, greeting white hair and a bright smile.

Tsuna doesn’t even stop to say his name or think twice about his relief when he sees a face he’s so long missed. He quite literally runs into the man’s arms, bowling through Takeshi and Kyoya, who are greeting him.

The Sun Guardian catches him with ease, laughing and telling him, “I’m home, Sawada.” He says it in Japanese, a language Tsuna and the Guardians haven’t spoken for so long, having been forced to speak Italian in the mansion. It makes Tsuna lose control over his tears, feeling the warmth of his true home within the words.

“Onii-san… I’m so sorry.”

Ryohei only laughs some more, this time with the other Guardians and the children chuckling along, even Kyoya smiling. 

“Come on, Sawada. You couldn’t expect an extreme man like me to have stayed stock still in Japan, did you? I’m your extreme Guardian too!”

Tsuna has never been this happy the whole time he’s been here. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I’m sorry, Onii-san, to have you bombarded with stuff once you get here. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta were so excited to get to play with you.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it. So this banquet’s in five days, is it? We still have an extreme number of stuff to do. And, the old grandpa’s telling me to learn Italian if I have free time. I’d rather do this than Italian.”

Takeshi laughs. “Well, Onii-san sure hasn’t changed. I agree with you though. The old lady teaching me Italian was so boring. Kyoya-san and Mukuro skipped.”

“Kufufufu, Takeshi. I know Italian. I don’t need to learn it.”

“Herbivore, you and I are on different levels.”

“Yeah, stupid Rain. You’re the Tenth’s Rain, so get your act together! You still can’t write a full sentence in Italian!”

The Guardians continue to bicker, Ryohei in the fray. Tsunayoshi lets them, unafraid of the piled work on their desks. The image in front of him was more important than work. After all, this was the closest to home Tsuna would ever be able to get.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The day of the banquet has begun. Within the three hours before the banquet itself, already majority of the guests have arrived. Kyoya and his men (his personal troop now, as per the Nono’s acceptance and Tsuna’s decision) have already begun their work, securing the main dining hall and the outside corridors with their box animals and guard dogs. 

Mukuro and Chrome, along with the other Kokuyo members, are absent, as per Tsuna’s request for them to follow the Gospella until they arrive. Takeshi and Ryohei are given the tasks of organizing the event, bustling back and forth with the mansion’s servants to issue orders to set up the dinner and guest rooms for tonight. Hayato is in charge of keeping the already arrived guests occupied outside with small talk and appetizers outside in the courtyard, while Tsuna himself speaks with the Ninth Generation and CEDEF about the itinerary for the night.

He lets Byakuran, Uni, Enma, and Dino in before the other bosses, despite the protest from Coyote explaining that doing so would make the other families jealous. It’s a warning Tsuna isn’t afraid to ignore: these people were the ones who fought next to him, not those standing outside of the doors now. They were as much Vongola as Tsuna was, and are his family from head to toe. He’d be damned if he didn’t let them in first.

Byakuran walks in with a sly smile. “So Tsunayoshi-kun has officially been handed the reins? What fun.”

Tsuna gives him a sad smile. “Fun enough to make my life a living disaster, but I suppose this is what I am fated to do.”

“I’m sure you’ll pull through. Tsuna-san has always been kind. And I’m sure that kindness will reach the others in the mafia. After all, you have us to help you too.” Uni is the spitting image of her late grandmother when she encourages him.

“Tsuna-kun, if you need any assistance, just say so. The Simon family… no, I’m still indebted to you. Please do tell me if you need anything.”

Enma is still slightly taller than Tsuna, which Tsuna finds both humiliating and unfair.

“Say that to me again when you’ve shrunk. You don’t know how much suffering I go through just standing next to Hayato and Takeshi.” Tsuna grumbles, his arms crossing in irritation.

The words make the other four bosses burst into laughter. 

“Haha, Tsuna. Well, I’m sure you’re still growing. You don’t have to worry about that.” Dino gives his younger brother an assured pat. “Alright, Tsuna. I’d love to keep talking, but I suppose you understand your position, right? As much as I realise that you need to show your authority, telling us to come in first was not a wise choice.”

Byakuran all but nods. “I’d agree, Tsunayoshi-kun. Though I’d expect you did that for a purpose.”

Tsuna gives them a grin. “I do have a purpose. Though if I didn’t, I’d still put my priorities for you all first.”

Uni frowns. “Tsuna-san…”

“Don’t worry, Uni-san. I know what I’m doing. You’ll understand once I speak.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It’s a long night, and it’s already drained Tsuna’s energy to the bare bottom. Greeting every boss with the Ninth had been terrifyingly redundant, and he still hasn’t started his speech yet. His Guardians are trying hard not to collapse, and Tsuna doesn’t blame them. They’ve hardly got enough sleep the past two days for an event like this.

Hayato motions to him from behind the hall stage to come. The preparations have been finished. Tsuna leaves the table he sits at, giving Dino a small nod. Dino sighs in return, but still sends him a reassuring smile. 

Surprisingly, his legs don’t shake when he walks up to the stage. His lip isn’t trembling either, and he feels amazingly calm as he starts to speak. The audience below him seem disinterested, several of them looking at him with contempt. He’s not at all fazed. He knew that most of Vongola’s old allies were Xanxus supporters. 

Tsuna speaks without giving them a hint of having noticed their disrespect. “Good evening. I’d like to say that I’m happy to see you all here; though unfortunately, I don’t feel a shred of contentment having you at this banquet.”

He pays no attention to the slack-jawed Vongola servants, or the hatred of the representatives sitting at the tables.

“To tell the truth, I have no intention of dropping to my knees and begging for you all to ally with me. I don’t need allies who hold their chins in the air and swing their orders around like fools. Perhaps Vongola tradition was like that, but I don’t much care for a worthless tradition that will drag the Vongola down.”

A man sitting at one of the centre tables got up, slamming his hands down, causing the plates to rattle.

“You damned kid… do you know how much we’ve sacrificed to help the Vongola!? Do you even realise that your family is only strong because of us!? If we so very rebelled against you, we’d crush your so-called strongest family!”

Tsuna grins at his outburst. “I would hope so. If you rebelled, then that would show that you’re trying to change this hideous mafia culture. Of course, I understand that the Vongola’s strength is based upon its bonds. But the bonds it grows on are not those as thin as a thread. They’re the ones made of steel, so strong they wouldn’t break even if I rotted. Frankly, most of the bonds here are made of paper. I have no such needs to nourish something like that.”

Several more bosses stood up at those words, their nostrils flaring in rage. Tsuna continues without a second thought.

“The people that helped the Vongola when it most needed were not you. I can see it in your eyes that you weren’t there when Vongola erupted into civil war. You weren’t there when the Simon family charged into the fray. You weren’t there when the Arcobaleno and the Vindice hurled their fangs at the family. The fact that you remained silent, away and safe in your so-called homes tells me you aren’t worth a fraction of my time.”

A woman snarled at him, swinging her purse at the stage. “You brat! Do you not realise that we’ve been the ones giving you your wealth!? Do you not see that we are the ones who have kept you going!? The Ninth is a fool to have chosen you over Xanxus!”

Several other voices screamed in approval. Some of them yelled profanities and murderous threats.

“I would wonder. And for those of you so willing, I’d be more than willing to let you try and kill me. I’m more than happy to see you actually move instead of moulding in your stupid thrones back at your headquarters.”

Iemitsu, standing behind a very shocked Nono, jumped to action. “Oi, Tsuna…”

Tsuna glared at him, forcing the man and the other Vongola servants to back down. “You’re all free to try and kill me. But I’ll let you know now that you won’t get very far. Because I’m not going to die. And neither are those next to me. I hate this mafia world. If you think your hatred can trump mine, then I’m sure you have a chance at killing me. But if you don’t, I suggest you give up.”

More profanities rang around the room.

“I’ll let you know: I won’t die because I stepped into this disgusting world for a purpose. Until I reach that goal, I won’t die.”

“Your goals mean shit to us!”

“Give up brat! You insolent fool!”

Tsuna continued, despite the things thrown at him. “I hate this mafia world. All of these disgusting feuds of who’s crueler and who’s more wealthy. Give me a break. You all proudly tell the world you’re part of the mafia, yet what you’re really flaunting is illegal organ transplants and humans sold like pigs. You’re all just proud of all the blood you shed for a single metre of land. What a joke.”

The bosses quieted down, though their faces still contorted with anger. Oddly enough, the Ninth Generation, as well as the four bosses Tsuna was friends with, saw Tsuna’s Guardians smiling. They were full out grinning, almost laughing at the entire scene.

“I’m telling you right now, that this will be the end of your stupid legacies. Give up on your ugly business. They don’t have a role worth talking about in this hall.”

“Brat! The mafia lives off of that business! And who do you know if we are committing any of those that you talked about!? You know nothing of us!”

Tsuna scoffed. “I don’t need to know you specifically to know your sins. You may turn a blind eye to all the inequalities of your world, but I don’t. I don’t need years of being in the mafia to see the suffering of the people dragged into this mess. I don’t need experience to hears the screams of the weak and ill left to die in your streets. I don’t need worthless allies like you to know that this world is wrong.”

The guests all fell silent. Not because of Tsuna’s words, but because of the conviction held within them. The hall burst into a wash of orange. It wasn’t a show of his power: the flames where light and warm, unable to harm a single person. No, it was a show of truth. A realisation of the forgotten aspirations that the bosses, hardened and hopeless beneath the cruelty of the underground world, had long before. 

“I don’t intend to keep anyone who lives against my goal to be my ally. I don’t need anyone to help me with this aspiration. You can all leave me, for all I care. Because I will reach true justice, even if I’m all alone. If I die before then, then my soul will condemn you all. My ghost will keep searching, keep fighting. I’m not proud of the Vongola now. I never will be. My only pride lies in my ambitions. My honor lies with the justice that I’ve created, and the hope that I’ve brought for those screaming in the darkness.”

One of the men, still standing shocked by the flames, answered quietly. “Then… what of the things we’ve done up until now? Are they nothing but worthless wasted energy?”

Tsuna shook his head. “No. They aren’t. The wealth and name you’ve created for yourselves are your legacy. They will give you the strength and the power to reach even higher goals. I’m not angry at your work. I know that none of you here truly love the mafia world as it is now. I know that you all dreamed the same dream that I have for the future. No, what I’m angry at is that you’ve forgotten that dream. That you’ve given up on the one thing that you can truly be proud about.”

The bosses looked at a loss, their jaws gaping and the life sucked out of them.

One of them was on the verge of tears. “How could we…? This world is but torture. We, no, our families will die with that dream. We cannot be proud of something that leads us to our demise.”

Tsuna smiled, truly smiled, this time. “Of course not. Perhaps you couldn’t have reached that dream back then. But now you can. Now you have the power you’ve built all these years. You have all the things you need to reach it. I’m not here to lead you to that dream. Dreams are meant for you yourselves to attain. I am only here to tell you that I will stand with you as you walk that path, and help you as you reach it. I don’t need the old Vongola bonds because the Vongola are not your leaders. We are not your bosses. Loyalty is not between a dictator and his subordinates. It is between allies, between friends you’ll turn to for a drink and a supportive shoulder. You are not my subjects. I am here for the sole reason to show you a ray of hope. A torch that we can and will attain.”

The room was completely silent, several of the bosses, before screaming profanities, with lowered heads and tears streaming from their eyes. Tsuna walked down the platform as he watched them. His job today was done. He motioned for Kyoya to open the doors, to let the guests leave when they so wished. 

The opened doors, however, were not met with a corridor. Instead, a man dressed in black, feathers falling from his hair, stood outside. The Varia elite where behind him. Squalo and Belphegor grinned at Tsuna, while Lussuria gave him a thumbs

Xanxus.

“Xanxus…”

“It’s Xanxus…”

“What is he here for?”

“Is he going to fight the kid?”

Tsuna stared in bafflement as the Varia leader walked between the tables. He walked until he stood directly in front of Tsunayoshi.

“Oi, baby boss. Stupid speech you had there. I could’ve shortened that to two seconds. And wipe that idiotic look off your face. You told me to come, so I did.”

Tsuna laughed nervously as he regained his composure. “Haha… don’t lie. Your speech would have been but a string of swearing.”

The Nono, seated next to the two heirs, looked at them in shock. Rather, the entire room was awed. Because not only had Xanxus done as Tsuna ordered, he had also acknowledged Tsuna as boss. Albeit calling him “baby boss”, but an acknowledgement nonetheless. 

Xanxus huffed, then lit his right hand in flames, offering them to Tsunayoshi. Tsuna smiled, doing the same. The two sky flames swirled, until they harmonised and grew to a pure, clear orange. 

The room made hushed squeals of awe. The harmonising of sky flames meant only one thing: complete communion. A show of absolute loyalty between individuals. And the fact that Xanxus had offered it first had showed that he was declaring his absolute loyalty to Tsuna. That he will follow him to the ends of the world. 

The Vongola members, those that knew Tsuna for a length of time, all smiled in relief. They watched as the two heirs lit the room with fire, reflecting a new age, and the homecoming of an old, long-lost dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a rushed ending, but this chapter was getting awfully long, so I tried to finish it earlier.


	4. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be disturbing for some people, since it talks about the illegal organ trade. This chapter is rated higher in age for these themes, and its profanity.

A month after his stunt during the banquet, more than half of the Vongola’s previous allies break ties with Tsunayoshi. It was within expectations, but Tsuna certainly doesn’t expect the Ninth’s Guardians and CEDEF to be so furious. Well, save for Basil, Ganauche, and Visconti. Tsuna thinks he’s gained more of their respect instead. The glares he gets from Coyote are close to terrifying, and Reborn is still laughing at him for it.

“Well done, Dame-Tsuna. You have the most fearsome people of Vongola practically burning holes into you now. I’d say that was one heck of a speech.” Reborn doesn’t laugh often, though he’s cackling at this point. “You get the Varia, you lose the CEDEF, is it? Not a bad deal, I’d say.”

He’s still chuckling. Tsuna wants to hurl his teacher out the window.

“You’re finding this strangely amusing. I thought this was what you wanted.”

Reborn calms his laughter, but his smirk remains. He wipes the stray tears from his eyes. “Haha… I haven’t been through something this hilarious since Skull upset Verde. You said I expected this? Goodness, no. You gave me something much better.”

Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

“You heard me. I’ve been finding ways to convince Coyote and Schnitten that those idiotic allies weren’t worth a fraction of their time. Ha… I just never thought that the easiest way was to sever the bonds of those allies without their consent at all.”

“Then I suppose you approve?”

Reborn fiddles with Leon on his fingers. He’s fully in adult form, but Tsuna’s grown to be the same height as him. There’s still that babyish smirk in his teacher’s smile, however. 

“Of course I do. That was the best moment of my lifetime. The question is, what are you going to do now? You don’t have nearly enough manpower to start your missions.”

The Vongola boss only laughs in response. “I don’t need that manpower. I had enough long ago, even when I wasn’t the Vongola head.”

Reborn smirks at his student. Tsunayoshi’s certainly grown. The boy looks straight at him, his shoulders squared and his posture straight. Confidence and power radiates off of him in waves. There isn’t a shred of the foolish fourteen-year-old left in him, apart from the warm kindness that burns in his eyes.

“Whatever you say, my student. Just don’t leave me out of it when you start the mission.”

Tsunayoshi smiles. “I know.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsunayoshi doesn’t waste a moment after he tells Reborn he intends to begin his task. He has Hayato call his Guardians right away. 

They come within minutes, eagerly waiting for his declaration. Kyoya and Mukuro are smirking radically as they finger their weapons.

“Alright, since you’re all here, I might as well cut to the chase.” Tsunayoshi flexes his fingers and palms. “We’re going to start cleaning duty. Beginning with that illegal organ market that Lussuria stumbled upon two days ago.”

Mukuro cackles. “Finally, Vongola. I was molding in this mansion. So we’re going to wreck havoc, right? Allowed to let loose without fear of consequences?”

Tsunayoshi nods. He pulls out a bunch of papers from his desk. “Here, each of you take one. It’s the information I had Kyoya and Levi find for me. The allied families and gangs related to this case. Take one, and that’ll be the one you’re in charge of cleaning.”

Takeshi reaches out first. He takes the one with the most papers and the longest list of crimes. Typical of his Rain. Tsuna knew Takeshi’s anger was starting to overflow, ever since he saved a young woman from an attempted rape and murder incident in the alleys. 

“Tsuna, how long do we get until the mission begins?” Takeshi flips thirstily through the package. His eyes are peeled on each of the members’ photos that were printed on the sheets. Memorizing their faces for future battles. 

“Two weeks to prepare. And, before you ask,” Tsuna whips around to Kyoya, “No, you cannot move out earlier. I still have other plans before you head out. You won’t be the only ones in charge of cleaning. I’ll have you know, before you all start running off wild, that you’ll be working with the other allied families and the Varia.”

His second-in-command scoffs. “Tenth, we won’t need the extra help. We can finish this alone.”

Tsunayoshi sighs. “I knew you were going to say that. But, Hayato, I don’t just want you to work with them. I need you to assess their capabilities and their loyalty. I can only trust that job to you, my Guardians.”

“Of COURSE, SAWADA. We’ll end this to the EXTREME!”

“Kufufufu. Don’t worry, Vongola. One mistake on their part, and I’ll make sure they see hell.” Mukuro takes the second largest package from the table. “We’ll make sure they know true terror.”

“That’s the wrong way of thinking, and I sincerely hope that you don’t torture them. And, unless absolutely necessary, do not kill anyone. Not one.” Tsunayoshi says, his eyes sharp. 

His Guardians nod.

Hayato pulls out a cigar, lighting it aflame. “If that’s the case, Tenth, I need more men. If we can’t kill, then I need manpower.”

Tsuna smirks. “Precisely why I told you you’d be working with someone else. I’ve talked to Dino, Uni, and Enma. You’re free to choose any of their men to work with. They’re also dying to get started.”

Hayato gives him a grin then. “Oh, that’s good. Can I start choosing now?” His Storm is practically jumping on the spot. It’s his beloved boss’s first mission for him. He’s ecstatic.

“Sure. They’re waiting in the guest buildings. The rest of you can join him.”

His Guardians all give him a grin, and, with a fire in their eyes, exit the room. They straighten their ties as they do, and slip their rings back onto their fingers.

Kyoya stays behind. 

“Little animal.”

“Yes, Kyoya? If you don’t hurry, then Mukuro and Hayato will get all the good men.”

The Cloud smiles. “Then let them. I can destroy this family on my own.”

“Then…”

His smile drops. “I want to use the CEDEF, little animal.”

Tsunayoshi’s jaw hangs open. “What!? No! Not them. Maybe Basil, but no one else. I don’t trust them enough for this mission.”

Kyoya doesn’t back down. “Exactly why I need them, little animal. You don’t trust your father and his men. Then let me judge them for you. They want to drag you off of the boss position again, don’t they? Then let me help you discipline them on the battlefield. I’ll bite them to death.”

It takes several minutes before Tsuna can process Kyoya’s aims. “...Ah. I see. Haha, I actually thought you trusted them. Seems like your even more skeptical of them than me. Alright. I leave them to you. Bring only the best home, Kyoya-san.”

Kyoya smirks devilishly. “Of course, little animal. Only the best. Any rats, and I’ll personally bring them back to feed the cats.”

The Cloud Guardian leaves after that, his eyes predatory. Tsunayoshi laughs at Kyoya’s words. 

“Then I leave any traitors to you, Kyoya.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Boss, what is this!? This is absurd! Your son wants us, the CEDEF, to follow his Cloud Guardian’s orders!? Does he not realize that we are an independent organization!? What the hell is that brat thinking!?”

Iemitsu only sighs. “Turmeric. Enough. I expected this outcome. My son hardly trusts us, especially the lower recruits.”

Oregano bites her lip, her eyes flaring. “But this is unacceptable. We are the CEDEF. We create the balance for the Vongola. If we ever kneel to the main branch, then our existence is useless. Boss, we cannot accept.”

“We have to. Tsunayoshi has already voiced his thoughts clearly. He doesn’t trust us. And he’s left his Cloud Guardian, the strongest in his family, to personally watch over us.”

“Tsuna-dono… does he believe we will betray him?” Basil clenches his fist. He didn’t expect his best friend and most respected man to openly show his distrust to him.

“No, not us specifically. The ones under us.”

The other three CEDEF members look up at their boss in surprise. “What?”

“He doesn’t like me, but I know he trusts us three and Lal Mirch enough. But he doesn’t trust our men. I don’t blame him. We’ve already run into several financial oddities with our members. What he doesn’t believe in is the fact that we can rat out the traitors alone.”

Turmeric scoffs. “And he thinks his Cloud Guardian can?”

Iemitsu sighs again. “I don’t know. But if Tsuna has made this move, then I can only agree that we’ve run into a dead end. I have a feeling that this is already his most generous offer.”

“Boss…”

“Don’t, Oregano. We’re to blame as well. We’ve tried to tear his family apart. You personally forced Fuuta de la Stella to help with the CEDEF’s work. And as little as I know about my son, it’s that he loves those three kids to bits. He probably hasn’t forgiven us for what we did.”

Oregano pushes her glasses up her nose. “We had to. Fuuta’s abilities cannot be wasted.”

Iemitsu gives her a sad smile. “Precisely why he dislikes us, Oregano. I think he intends to test us with this too. To see if we’ll do the same things the other mafia men that he so hates do.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The raids begin exactly two weeks after Tsuna declares his intentions. The entire Vongola famiglia, save for some of the Ninth’s Guardians, join the campaign. Closely allied families help out, some even having started their raids.

The mission already had their bloods boiling to an incomprehensible level.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Xanxus is visibly cackling at the scene in front of him. As per Tsuna’s promise, Xanxus takes full control of the Vongola raids. He’s laughing as the first family they ruin is utterly hopeless, their higher-ups viciously trying to run from being caught. 

The brat’s Rain stands next to him, fury coming off of him in waves. Xanxus smirks. Of all of Tsuna’s Guardians, he likes the Rain the most. Because there isn’t a shred of mercy in the boy. He doesn’t blink an eye when he slashes a man’s face when they first burst in. 

He doesn’t hurt enough to kill, only enough to send any man to feel they’d rather die than live. The boy is ruthless when he’s angry. Xanxus likes that. Flames of Wrath, of rage, just like his. He thinks they’ll get along quite well in the future. 

He doesn’t ponder to watch the boy any longer, because he’s enraged too. He sends seven men flying even before they pull out their guns. Lussuria rushes in to escort the shivering victims out of the building.

Watching them makes both Xanxus and the Rain boy angrier. Xanxus doesn’t hold back after. He burns anyone in his way to a crisp. 

No men that work in illegal organ trade should receive any of Tsunayoshi’s mercy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ryohei almost cries when he sees a girl his sister’s age lying half dead on the surgery table. It’s disgusting to see such a beautiful, hopeful girl be disfigured by pieces of shit. 

He wants to punch the living daylights out of the surprised criminals, but he leaves that job to Kaoru, Enma’s Guardian. The man pummels them all in a split second.

Ryohei instantly rushes to heal the girl on the table. They’ve cut her abdomen open, but they haven’t taken anything out yet. Thank goodness. Ryohei ignites his flames, slowly healing her wound as all hell breaks loose around them.

She tries to scream at first; she sees his flames and struggles, but the pain from her wound stops her. She lets out a muffled cry. Tears stream out of her face and she’s wailing until she realizes that the hole in her stomach slowly starts to close. Then she looks at him, shocked.

He smiles at her, trying hard not to cry as well. 

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay. We’ve come to help.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dino sighs as he covers yet another corpse with a tarp. He’s counted five already, all victims to the organ trade. 

He knew that the cleanup was going to be hell, but he still can’t hold the tears back. He hates himself for not acting earlier to help them.

Chrome and Kikyo pat him on the back, their faces distorted with rage. He wipes his cheeks. He has no time to cry. He has work to do. 

He orders his men to scan the building for any survivors and any remaining famiglia members. He hopes they don’t find any enemy mafia. Dino doesn’t think he can hold back if he sees one of the scum.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lal Mirch wanted to beat Sawada when he said that she wasn’t to join the raids. She was close to running out there herself alone, because how could the other CEDEF go, but not her? It’s only because Colonello insisted does she stay behind.

Her fire diminishes when she realizes what Sawada had truly left her to work with. 

Rows and rows of injured people, all of them victims to the underground organ trade, lie in the main hall of the Vongola mansion. She stands shocked at them at first, before Uni calls for her help.

She doesn’t hesitate again after that. Her skills with flames made her a necessity to the medical front of this battle. After all, she could use three different flames. She would be able to help three times the number of people any regular person can.

She doesn’t badmouth Sawada again. Rather, she hardly had the time to, as she feeds her flames to the injured, healing their wounds and bringing their flame burning again. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Oregano falls silent when she sees the battlefield. Hibari is already running full speed into the building, destroying any enemy he sees. Basil hurries and takes care of the injured victims lying on the side. 

Iemitsu is soon beside Basil, tending to those unable to move. Turmeric is fighting to fend off the bullets from the machine guns that aim for Iemitsu’s head.

Only she remains still, frozen at the sight. 

It’s only until Hibari smacks her and tells her to leave if she going to stay useless does she find the will to act. She is shaking throughout the entire fight. She’s been through many battles with the Vongola, but never one that disgusts her this much. She’s never been on any battles to destroy underground markets.

She wants to throw up when she sees the organs in jars on the shelves. She wants to throw up even more when she realizes that she had turned a blind eye to this atrocity for so many years.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hayato demolishes the entire family’s headquarters after he and the Tenth secured the premises of people. The enemy mafia don cries aloud when he sees his priceless mansion burn to ashes in front of him. He’s tied up, so he can’t run, but Hayato is sure he wants to.

He’s never seen the Tenth so furious. His eyes are cold and dangerously bright. He and the Tenth were in charge of the raid on the main family’s headquarters, but they were constantly updated about the raids of the other groups. 

With each update, the Tenth turns even angrier. 

“Your family did well, hiding it from the world for so long. How long, exactly, has this trade been going on?” The Tenth forces a smiles. Hayato shivers.

“Ever si-since my gr-gr-grandfather. S-so you won’t e-even c-c-compare, brat.” It was meant to be sarcastic and intimidating, but the enemy boss is much too scared of the Tenth to give a proper answer.

“Is that so? Then let me tell you. These raids have only begun today. However, they will continue for eternity until I see that the world realizes the horrors it’s been hiding until now.”

The Tenth steps closer to the boss, and the man pisses his pants. 

“Remember, if any chance I may release you, that I will turn into the demon if you stretch my patience thin. I am said to be kind, but I assure you, my kindness is very limited.”

The man is about to faint by now.

“My mercy is only so grand, and even that’s running low after what I’ve heard and seen today. So before I tell you to spill the beans on any traitors you’ve so meticulously planted in my family, it’s best you first brace yourself for my wrath.”

Hayato can’t help but smile at his boss’s next words.

“My reign has begun, you scum. And once it has, the disgusting world in which you proudly created will crumble. I assure you that. And whatever crimes you intend to commit will be squashed under my feet, and any men who ally in your fucking actions will burn in my flames.”

Tsunayoshi pulls on his gloves.

“And my flames burn hot as hellfire whenever I see shit like this.”

Hayato smirks, as does Reborn behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The entire raid on this specific case took exactly three days. And with this case alone, the entire underground world hears of Tsunayoshi Sawada’s name. Even those outside of Italy. And they pray that he will not show up at their doors.


	5. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late replacement for chapter 5. I didn’t think writing this would take so long. Ugh. I hope to be faster in the future.

It’s a disaster in the Vongola main hall, or the last-minute infirmary. The injured come in groups of ten, with intervals of five minutes in between. Uni hasn’t counted how many wounds she’s treated the last thirty minutes. Lal Mirch and Enma behind her are rushing about, both of them treating three patients at once. The other Vongola staff have their hands full: there hasn’t been time for anyone to rest or eat. There hasn’t even been time to mourn the dead or count the casualties. 

Uni didn’t think she’d see anything worse than the Vendicare prisons, but this here was definitely her worst nightmare. She couldn’t even stop to think just how many victims got caught up in the organ market. 

“Miss Uni.” A servant taps her shoulder lightly.

She doesn’t look up from bandaging her patient’s wound. “What is it?”

The servant pressed a phone to her ear.

“Uni?”

She clicks her tongue as the patient moves. She doesn’t even have time to retain her soft smile, or even recognize who the synthetic voice belonged to.

“Who is this speaking?”

“Tsunayoshi.”

She stops momentarily, ready to prepare for the worst. “What is it, Tsuna-kun?”

His voice is raspy and tired, but Uni could hear the relief in his words. 

“The raid’s over. Xanxus and Gamma will be staying behind to scour for intelligence of the black market, along with a few of your men, but everyone else is coming back.”

Uni lets out her breath. “... Okay. How many more injured that you’re taking back?”

She gestures for Enma to come as she waits for his reply. Enma nods, telling a nurse to take over. He races over as she puts the phone on speaker.

Tsunayoshi pauses as he asks Reborn to give him the numbers. There’s a sigh from him as he turns back to respond. “From my group and Dino-san’s, I’d say another fifteen or so. The more heavily injured ones are being taken care of at the site by Dr. Shamal, Ryohei and Lussuria.”

Enma bites his lip. “What about Kyoya-san’s? And Xanxus-san’s?”

“I can’t be certain. Takeshi tells me that it’s been taken care of, though I haven’t gotten an update since fifteen minutes ago. We’ll help as soon as we get back.”

“I would hope so!” Lal Mirch yells in the distance. “Some of your staff are on the verge of collapse! We can’t keep using are flames like this, Sawada! You flame dispensers better hurry it up!”

Enma and Uni stifle a laugh as Tsunayoshi stutters back an answer.

“W-well, judging from Lal’s tone, I’d expect you’ll definitely need the help. Tell the people we’ll be back in ten minutes. Hold out till then.”

Enma stretches and barks out Tsunayoshi’s words and a few orders. Uni smiles as she sees the staff evidently relax, several making statements of “Thank God.”. She knows that their relief isn’t only because of their fatigue. 

Uni can’t help but hum a few words as she continues working. The Vongola workers really love Tsuna-kun way too much.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As per Tsuna’s words, the bulk of the offensive team is back within ten minutes. They usher in another set of injured, this time with their own men included. The sight of more wounded is enough to make Uni and Lal swear.

It makes little difference though, when Tsunayoshi himself walks into the hall. He has his flames on full blast, and a wave of orange engulfs the room. Instantly, patients begin to fall asleep, their pain eradicated by the warmth. Uni herself feels her energy flowing again, and her hands work faster than before. 

It’s a little terrifying to see how much flame capacity Tsunayoshi holds. She doesn’t wait for help to take over, nor does she bother trying to hear Tsuna-kun’s orders as the raiding teams pile in.

“Uni-san.” She could feel a light pat on her back, and later a cocky voice.

“Uni-kun.”

She grits her teeth and whips around, her patience reaching its limits. 

“What do you want!?” She spits out, her head spinning. The patient she was working on gives out a moan in pain from her sudden loudness.

“Now, now, Uni-kun.”

She’s about to give the people who interrupted her a good beating until she recognizes the cocky face of her (begrudgingly) best friend. Byakuran and Levi A Than are kneeling in front of her. Levi beckens for her to give him the bandages and her spot in front of the patient.

She sighs, both in relief and fatigue, but passes the bandages to him. She gives him a thankful smile before collapsing into Byakuran’s arms behind him.

The Millefiore co-boss laughs at her state. “You’ve really tired yourself out, Uni-kun. Let me take over.”

Uni pouts at him, but she nods. Bluebell gives her supportive words and escorts her out of the hall.

Somewhere along the way, Uni passes out. She doesn’t remember when, and for a long time she doesn’t believe she did either. Until Enma, Bluebell, and Byakuran collectively yell at her carelessness.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Stop making that face, Dame-Tsuna. You look worse than Xanxus after an all-nighter.”

Tsuna heaves a sigh, then massages the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Shut up, Reborn. You don’t even know how furious I am.”

Reborn smirks. “I do. Your flames are literally burning with rage. And by the way, you’re losing control over them. They’re about to burst out the window.”

“Hmph.” Tsuna clicks his tongue, but retracts his flames. 

It’s been three hours since he came back with the raiding team, and ten minutes since things finally died down in the main hall. Three minutes since Tsuna was threatened by everyone in the vicinity to sleep. Tsuna’s now reluctantly in his room.

“Ugh… and here I still have so much to do. Besides, who’s Hayato to say anything? He needs rest just as much as I do. And Uni and Enma… they fell apart before they reached the beds. And you, Reborn. Get out.”

Reborn only chuckles some more. “Ha! Haven’t seen you this pissed in ages. But no, I’m not leaving. Hayato ordered me to watch you till you pass out. And don’t think of working when I leave. Ganauche is coming to watch you after. And after him, Xanxus himself. Your Guardians already have a shift table worked out to keep you completely in sight.”

Tsuna clicks his tongue again. “I hate all of you.”

“Yeah, so do we, if you don’t learn to take it easy.”

Reborn walks over, then flicks his forehead. “Sleep, Tsuna.”

Tsuna pouts, but rolls himself in the duvets. He curses himself for falling asleep within the first thirty seconds. He condemns himself when he wakes up six hours later.

Reborn just laughs at him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Coyote, how are the casualties adding up?” Timoteo asks, his gaze remaining on the gardens out the window.

There’s a sigh, and Timoteo could hear the age in his Storm’s voice. “Thirty-three victims dead, nineteen in critical condition, several times that number injured.”

The Ninth Vongola Don only closes his eyes. “And the enemy?” 

“We could only give an estimate. You know how the Varia are. Even with Tsunayoshi on his heels, there isn’t a chance that Xanxus would let up. I’d say at least thirty to forty casualties.”

Timoteo nods. “I shouldn’t be asking this last, but…”

“I understand, boss. The Vongola has not weakened under the boy.”

Timoteo turns around to face his Guardian. His eyebrow raises, fear and anxiety filling him up. “So…?”

Coyote gives him a tired smile. “Negative, boss. Not a single casualty on our part. The allied famiglia too; they all came safe. A few broken bones, but nothing dangerous.”

Timoteo stands stock still, his eyes widened comically. Then he laughs. A long, hearty chuckle that causes Coyote to smirk.

The Ninth wipes the tears from his eyes. “Ha… Tsunayoshi, that child. Never ceases to amaze me. A raid this wide of a scale, and he comes back with everyone in one piece. Definitely a record in the history of the mafia.”

Coyote cackles. “Quite right, boss.”

“So? How is our young Don faring?”

“He’s resting in his room. His Guardians are taking turns watching to make sure he doesn’t sneak out.”

Timoteo smiles. “Good to hear. Then I can finally take a breather. Do me a favour, Coyote. Tell Tsunayoshi’s Guardians that I’ll have my personal men watch over him. Let them take a break. They’ll need it.”

The smirk and ease on Coyote’s face drops. “Actually, boss…”

“Yes?”

“We have a rather urgent issue that needs the Tsunayoshi’s immediate attention.”

Timoteo bites his lip. “What is it?”

“...”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Wait, repeat the number again? You have got to be kidding me.” Ken says, his face contorted to shock.

Hayato only sighs. “It’s not a joke, stupid cat. We have a serious problem on our hands.”

Kyoya huffs. “Those mongrels, I’ll bite them to death again.”

“What is it, Hayato?” Tsunayoshi says, yawning as he walks into the main office. “What’s the issue?”

The Guardians, along with Ken and Chikusa, give him a worried look. 

Ryohei grits his teeth, his hands clenched white in their fists. “It’s kids, Sawada.”

Tsuna’s heart drops.

“Tenth… we… made a background check on every living victim so that we could escort them home right after everything was settled. And… well… w-we realized that… all of the kids under the age of twelve are orphans. Or, at the very least, victims of human trafficking. And there’s at least a good fifty of them.”

“What!?”

Hayato nods grimly. “The ones who were trafficked… there’s still a chance to find their actual parents. But the orphans…”

Tsuna buries his face in his hands. “I-I see. Alright. I’ll… I’ll figure something out. For now, focus on healing their wounds. Kyoya, I’m keeping you in temporary charge of security.”

Kyoya nods, but the glare in his eyes are dangerously predatory. Mukuro beside him is close to bursting.

Tsuna gives them a look. “Mukuro, work with Kyoya. And, before either of you even think about it, neither of you are allowed near the prison cells. I will personally take care of the bastards.”

His strongest Guardians are irritated with his orders, but they follow them anyway. Mukuro calls Ken and Chikusa to follow him. Chrome gives a curt nod to Tsuna before excusing herself to return to the infirmary to help.

“Tsuna… what are we going to do?” Takeshi says, his hands destroying the paper he’s gripping.

Tsuna sighs as he collapses himself into his chair. “I don’t know, Takeshi. I don’t know.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Takeshi doesn’t stop him when he pounds the prisoners to a pulp. Rather, Tsuna more often than not saw blade-made cuts on the men when he turned around to wipe his fists. Tsuna doesn’t usually do the torturing himself, since this was Xanxus’ domain of expertise, but he figured if he was to punch something, it would better be something worth punching. 

His rage is at the boiling point now, and he doubts the training sandbags would’ve been enough to contain it. He doesn’t even give the captured mafioso time to speak. There’s nothing they could say at this point anyway.

He gives the highest executive of the family another blow to the jaw. He hears a crack, and the man wails in pain. Takeshi drives the hilt of his sword into the man’s stomach to shut him up, but the man faints right after. Takeshi clicks his tongue in disappointment.

Tsuna sighs. The twenty captured executives were all in front of him, bloodied and unconscious.

“We’re finished here, Takeshi. Any more and they’ll need plastic surgery to look human again.” He stands up and peels his gloves off. They’ll need thorough washing later.

Tsuna mistakenly glances at Takeshi. It’s a bad move, because Tsuna literally feels the need to go to the bathroom when he sees his Rain’s expression. He’s never seen him so enraged.

Tsuna holds it in though, and forces his voice through his teeth. “Calm yourself, Takeshi. There’s nothing more that can be done now. We can’t waste time over punishment.”

The Guardian doesn’t move an inch.

“Leave them be. We have other things to worry about. And there’s still the lower branches of the enemy business that needs to be taken care of.”

The last line seems to have done the trick. Takeshi lets out a breath.

“Okay.”

Tsuna gives him a grin. “I’ll leave you in charge of that, then.”

Takeshi responds with a growl of an agreement.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“This will be a huge headache, Dino-kun.”

Dino runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t need you to tell me that, Byakuran. We all know it will be.”

Byakuran nibbles on another marshmallow. “The kids… do you think we could propose to Tsunayoshi-kun for us to take them under our wing personally? Even with the Vongola’s extensive set of villas and mansions, I doubt it’ll be enough to hold all the squirts.”

Dino shakes his head. “If we do that, they’ll be in more danger. And forget them ever being able to return to normal society.”

“... That’s also true…” 

Silence comes over the two bosses. 

“How’s Uni?” It’s a question Dino doesn’t want to ask, but he needs to break the silence. His head will seriously combust if he doesn’t stop thinking about the kids.

Byakuran gives him a tired look, but answers after realizing the meaning of the question. 

“Fine. Sleeping, still. She worked the whole day of the raid.”

“It’s best she continues sleeping then.”

“I have no intention of letting her work anytime soon.” Byakuran reaches for another marshmallow.

Dino looks at him. “The sleeping part refers to you too. You should sleep. I’ve never seen such huge eyebags on you before.”

If it were the regular Byakuran, he would have responded with a quote on how all-nighters ruin his skin. But this isn’t the regular Byakuran, and this isn’t a regular conversation.

So the Millefiore boss responds with what Dino dreads to hear.

“I don’t have the luxury.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last conversation between Dino and Byakuran was honestly a last-minute add-on to the chapter, but I wanted to show that the relationships between the other bosses without Tsunayoshi is just as strong as it is with him. Well, thanks for reading again.
> 
> *thank you all the more for bearing with my writer’s block.


End file.
